You Shall Never Betray Me, You Shall Never Leave My Side
by SplatDragon
Summary: I'd never put much stock in the family legends. Perhaps I should have. But stories of being randomly plucked from everyday life and thrown into a world unlike our own? Being thrown into wild adventures caused by a distant ancestor saving time? It sounds ridiculous! But, sometimes, the most ridiculous stories bare some truth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ You Shall Never Betray Me, You Shall Never Leave My Side  
 _ **Rating:**_ T  
 _ **Fandom:**_ Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon  
 _ **Chapters:**_ 1/?  
 _ **Characters:**_ Pikachu, Charmander  
 _ **Pairings:**_ N/A  
 _ **Synopsis:**_ I'd never put much stock in the family legends. Perhaps I should have. But stories of being randomly plucked from everyday life and thrown into a world unlike our own? Being thrown into wild adventures caused by a distant ancestor saving time? It sounds ridiculous! But, sometimes, the most ridiculous stories bare some truth.  
 _ **Tags:**_ N/A

* * *

The holidays are hard.

Not that I hate them, mind; I'm, for the most part, neutral. However, there are way too many people in the house during the holidays for my liking. So, now that we're done opening gifts, I plan on taking one of my new books and curling up on my bed for the rest of the day.

I groaned and stretched out on my bed, propping myself up with a pillow. Popping the book open, I began to read.

" _In the land of Ingary, where such things as seven-league boots and cloaks of invisibility really exist, it is quite a misfortune to be born the eldest of three. Everyone knows you are the one..."_

* * *

"!"

I jerked awake, cringing at a stiff pain in my shoulders and neck. _'-the hell?'_ Simultaneously I wiped away dried drool, and rolled my shoulders, cringing at the loud crunching sounds from my muscles.

What had woken me? I sat up the rest of the way, reclining back on my hands. My book had fallen off the bed, so I picked it up and used a torn piece of paper to mark my page before shelving it. There was no sign of the voice that had torn me from my impromptu nap – if I could call it a voice. It was neither male, nor female, just a voiceless whisper in the back of my mind.

"Huh, it must have just been a dream. Sure seemed real though." The clock read 14:20, so I hadn't been asleep for very long. Now I was wide awake.

 _'-inally! I finally found you!'_ The words from my dreams floated through my mind once more, and I couldn't help but wonder who had been looking for me, and for how long. Must have been just a weird dream, which is odd enough; usually my dreams feature zombies, or fires, or floating and being unable to get down. This was new.

My breath caught as I jerked, looking around for whoever was creating the odd sensation. It didn't hurt, it just felt... weird, like my brain was being tugged on. "What the-!"

" _I came here just to find you, you know?"_

There it was again! That voice...! "Who's there?!" _'Have I finally gone mental?'_

" _Please come... and lend us your strength!"_

Although I'd been wide awake only moments before, exhaustion gripped at me. I fought to keep my eyes open, and failed, slumping to the bed. "Nan...ungh..." I tried to yell out -there is no way in any of the nine circles of hell that this is normal- but my jaw felt like lead.

I was out before I hit the pillow.

" _ **I'm afraid when something is truly Lost, one can NEVER get it back again."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** You Shall Never Betray Me, You Shall Never Leave My Side  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon  
 **Chapters:** 2/?  
 **Characters:** Pikachu, Charmander  
 **Pairings:** N/A  
 **Synopsis:** I'd never put much stock in the family legends. Perhaps I should have. But stories of being randomly plucked from everyday life and thrown into a world unlike our own? Being thrown into wild adventures caused by a distant ancestor saving time? It sounds ridiculous! But, sometimes, the most ridiculous stories bare some truth.  
 **Tags:** N/A

* * *

" **All life in this world... is said to have been born from the same source."**

Something rocketed passed the blazing sun, not affected in the least by the burning heat it emitted.

" **The sun and the stars...the skies and the seas... and even Pokemon,"**

it sped up, heading towards a blue and green planet that rapidly neared,

" **are all bound together as one."**

The thing was likely mistaken for a comet or falling star by those that inhabited the planet it surged over.

The thing drew to a sudden stop, revealing itself to be a Pokemon – an odd one at that. Red in colour, with tentacle like arms that twined together – one a light blue, the other the same red as the rest of it. It bore a purple marking on its chest, like a crest.

The Pokemon – a Deoxys – gasped.

It looked at something that had just surged around from the oblong planet. **"Is that..."**

 **RAWWRRR!**

Despite the inability for sound to travel where it floated, the Deoxys could hear the beast's cry, feel it vibrate the DNA Pokemon from the shear power it emitted.

A serpentine Pokemon, akin to the myth of a Chinese Dragon from another world, raced past, barely missing the Psychic-type in its hurry. The Deoxys spun to look at its fellow Pokemon. The dragon, caring not for the Pokemon it nearly smashed into, continued to race away.

" **Is that the legendary... Rayquaza? I've heard of it before, but this is my first encounter with it."**

The Pokemon seemed to shudder.

" **It's every bit as intimidating as I'd heard. But..."**

it seemed to cock its head,

" **I thought it inhabited the ozone layer. Why has it come passed the stratosphere?"**

The Deoxys spun around to look at the planet before it.

" **Something strange must be afoot... here on this planet..."**


End file.
